Miles To Go Before I SLeep
by OoJuliaoO
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetztung von Malora. Hedwig ist verletzt, doch sie muss Hilfe für Harry holen. Ungeachtet ihrer Verletzungen acht sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts und trift dort auf einen Raben ähnlichen Mann.


Miles To Go Before I Sleep

Dieser Oneshot ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Story **"Miles To Go Before I Sleep"** von **Malora**.

Die **Original FF** findet ihr hier: s/4151268/1/Miles-to-Go-Before-I-Sleep

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Hedwig hasste es ihren Jungen alleine zu lassen, aber da war nichts, was sie sonst hätte tun können.

Sie hatte den großen, wie ein Schwein aussehenden Mann beobachtet, wie er ein Feuer geschürt und Harrys Sachen hinein geworfen hatte. Harry hatte sie gebeten seine Sachen weit weg zu bringen und sie hatte ihr bestes getan. Aber während ihrer letzten Reise hatte der Mann sie erwischte und sie wurde durch die Luft genau in Richtung der hellen Flammen geschleudert.

Die Kontrolle im letzten Moment zurück gewinnend hatte sie versucht zu ihrem Jungen zurück zukehren, aber schaffte es nicht. Der Schweine ähnliche Mann versuchte sie vergeblich wieder zurück in die Flammen zu schleudern. Ihre Schwingen weit ausbreitend floh sie über den Zaun des Hintergartens, weg von dem Feuer.

Ein scharfer Schmerz zog sich durch ihren Flügel. Sie drehte den Kopf, nur um ein Feuer zu sehen, welches versuchte sich seinen Weg über die Federn zu suchen. Sie hüllte ihren Flügel eng an ihren Körper und richtete ihren Kopf in Richtung einer Schneewehe zwischen zwei Autos auf einer ruhigen Straße. Runter, weiter runter und dann ein schnelles emporziehen um sanft in dem kühlen Nass zu landen.

Ein zischen und dann ein wenig Rauch und Dampf, als die Flammen gelöscht waren. Die Eiseskälte war eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Hedwig schlug versuchsweise mit den Flügeln, auf das Dach des Autos fliegend. Ein wenig wacklig aber nicht schlimm, entschied sie. Eine einfache Entscheidung.

Sie war, trotz allem, schon 30 Jahre am fliegen, seit sie ein Jungtier gewesen war. Sie war für eine magische Eule noch jung aber alt genug um aus Erfahrung zu wissen, ob sie noch fliegen konnte oder nicht.

Jetzt kam die harte Entscheidung: _Was sollte sie tun?_

Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass dieses Jahr kein gutes für ihren Jungen sein würde. Es waren während des späten Herbstes und dem frühen Winter zu viele Schüler in der Eulerei von Hogwarts gewesen. Zu viele junge, besorgte Gesichter, die Briefe nach Hause gesendet hatten. Zu viele Besuche der freundlichen, rund-gesichtigen Frau, welche sich um die kranken Schüler kümmerte, die die Schuleulen zu anderen Heilern geschickt hatte, um nach Ratschlägen zu fragen. Das war kurz bevor ein Gerücht unter den Eulen verbreitet wurde: Ein Monster war im Schloss und es verletzte die Schüler.

Hedwig hatte Angst um ihren Jungen gehabt. Hätte sie nur gewusst, dass das schlimmste noch kommen würde.

Ein Mann war aus seinem viereckigen Nest gekommen und näherte sich dem Auto, zuckende Bewegungen und krächzende Geräusche in ihre Richtung machend. Sie spannte ihr Flügel versuchsweise und erhob sich in die Luft bevor der störende Mann noch näher kommen konnte. Während sie über die Reihen von viereckigen Nestern flog dachte sie erneut an die rund-gesichtige Frau. Sie würde nach Hogwarts fliegen und sie holen. Harry brauchte ihre Hilfe.

Ihr Junge war krank. Seine letzten bittenden Worte wurden von starkem Husten unterbrochen. Und da war niemand außer ihr um Hilfe zu holen. Schon bald flog sie über eine riesige Gruppierung von Menschen Gebäuden -London, so nannten sie es—aus Stein und Glas wie Bäume in den Himmel ragend. Sie flog über und zwischen ihnen, sich auf das magische Band konzentrierend, dass sie nach Hogwarts führte.

Nicht dass sie das Band brauchen würde. Harry war nicht der erste Junge, den sie nach Hogwarts begleitete.

Aber daran wollte sie nicht denken. Sie blinzelte, beobachtete die Straße unter ihr. Köstliche Ratten flüchteten aus ihrem wachsamen Blick, aber jetzt war keine Zeit zum essen.

Sie war erleichtert gewesen, als die Nachricht verbreitet wurde, dass alle Schüler für die Winterferien nach Hause geschickt wurden. Ihr Junge war sicher vor dem Monster, welches im Schloss lauerte. Doch dann hatte sie das Gesicht ihres Jungen gesehen, als er gekommen war um ihr den Reisekäfig anzubieten.

Sie hatte sich an die Kreaturen erinnert bei denen er den letzten Sommer verbrachte hatte: Der Schweins-Mann, die Pferde-Frau und deren seltsamer Nestling, welcher wie ein Ei, was noch nicht vollständig geschlüpft war, aussah und auch so handelte. Anstatt sich hinauszuwagen und Sachen zu entdecken, hatte er sich drinnen versteckt, praktischer Weise bei seinen Eltern, welche hätten merken sollen, dass er nicht länger ein Ei war.

Sehr seltsam – und befremdend- behandelten sie ihren Jungen- Harry-. Sie schrieen, knurrten und bellten ihn an. Sie sprangen ihn sogar an und schüttelten ihn, wie ein Fuchs mit seiner Beute. Sie hatte ihren Jungen kaum gesehen außer nachts. Er hatte sich auf seinem Bett, welche die Menschen in ihren Nestern hatten, zusammengerollt, die Augen Fest geschlossen. Sein Körper war starr wie Eis auf einem See bis der Schlaf ihn endlich beanspruchte.

Genauso schlimm war es gewesen, als sie und ihr Junge letzte Woche dort angekommen waren, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Die Menschen hatten ihre kläffenden, knurrenden Geräusche ihm gegenüber gemacht. Der Schweine Mann hatte ihn sogar geschlagen, wie ein Bär seinen gestrandeten Lachs. Hedwig hatte ihren Protest gekreischt, was dem Mann dazu veranlasst hatte ihren Käfig zu schütteln. Dafür hatte er am Ende einen blutigen Finger.

Für sie bedeutete das, dass sie nicht aus ihrem Käfig konnte- der Schweine Mann hatte zwei Schlösser daran angebracht. Sie hatte ihren Jungen danach kaum noch gesehen. Sie hatte ihn einmal im Flur vor dem Zimmer erblickt, mit einer Bürste den Boden putzend. Er hatte Flecken entfernt, nur damit das Ei-Kind vorbeigehen konnte und neue Flecken hinterließ. Für Hedwig machte das keinen Sinn. Wenn sie wollten, dass der Junge sich wiederholende Bewegungen machte, warum dann nicht um ihre Federn zu streicheln? Sie mochte das wirklich gerne und es war um einiges sinnvoller, als das was sie ihn tun ließen.

Hedwig hatte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen gemacht bis sie ihn nachts nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Am Anfang betrat er das Zimmer erst spät, über seinem Bett zusammen brechend und mit schmutzigen Händen, um ein paar Stunden später unsanft geweckt zu werden. Aber schon bald hatte sie ihn gar nicht mehr gesehen, auch wen sie das scritch, scritch, scritch der Bürste irgendwo im Haus hören konnte. Manchmal hörte sie auch das scrape, scrape, scrape aus der Einfahrt und der Junge kam zitternd ins Bett mit Schnee, der auf seinem Schlafanzug schmolz.

So unglücklich wie sie all dies machte, sie fürchtete nicht wirklich um ihn. Nicht bis zum Feuer.

Hedwig beobachtete den Boden unter ihr. Sie hatte London verlassen und eine nicht enden wollende, weiße Fläche war unter ihr, nur von dunklen Bäumen oder Zäunen unterbrochen. Ihr Flug war nun nicht mehr so sicher, scharfer Schmerz durchzog ihren Flügel. Die festigte nochmals ihren Entschluss und flog weiter.

Sie hatte so etwas schon vorher getan. Für ihren ersten Jungen in Hogwarts, das lag Jahrzehnte zurück. In seinen ersten Jahren, in denen er Hogwarts besucht, hatte er einen Narren an ihr gefressen und war oft in die Eulerei gekommen, nur um sie zu streicheln und mit ihr zu reden. Er hatte schreckliches Heimweh gehabt und sie hatte ihr Bestes getan, all die Nachrichten von seinen Eltern so schnell wie möglich zu dem Jungen zu bringen. Sie war sehr oft mit schmerzenden Flügeln angekommen, aber der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen war es immer wert gewesen.

Dann war er erwachsen geworden und hatte sie vergessen. Ihr Junge mit den gelockten Haaren war ein Mann geworden, der in den Krieg zog. Und Hedwig war ihren eigenen Weg gegangen, nicht gewillt sich um einen andern Jungen zu kümmern.

Ihr Flügel fing an noch mehr zu schmerzen und sie brauchte verzweifelt eine Pause. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Bäume unter ihr und dachte daran, sich auf einem Ast niederzulassen, ihre Flügel eng an ihrem Körper haltend.

Trotzdem flog sie weiter.

Der Abend zog über das Land als sie das Schloss erblickte. Die Sonne war dabei unterzugehen, den roten Schimmer über die Bergkuppen verteilend.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Flügel vermischte sich mit ihren müden Muskeln bis ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Jeder kalte Luftzug an ihrem Flügel war eine Qual. Das nicht gegessene Essen machte sie schwindelig, doch sie versuchte noch schneller zu fliegen, ungeachtet ihrer Wunden und Ermüdung.

Und dann, als das Schloss in Reichweite war, taumelte sie. Der Boden unter ihr wurde dunkler, viel dunkler als er sei sollte bevor die Sonne ganz untergegangen war. Die Schneedecke erhob sich, um sie zu begrüßen.

Ihr Körper kam in eine Verwehung. Schnee spritze um sie herum als sie Kopf über Schwanzfedern auf den Boden krachte. Und trotzdem spürte sie nicht die Auswirkung des Sturzes oder die Kälte. Sie fühlte nur Kummer, dass sie gescheitert war. Ihr Junge…

Ein seltsames Taubheitsgefühl übermahnte sie, und sie erlaubt ihm sich innerhalb ihres Körpers auszubreiten. Da war nichts mehr was sie jetzt noch tun konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren anderen Jungen, den mit den lockigen Haaren. Der Mann, der er geworden war: Ein Soldat, ein Kämpfer gegen die schwarze Magie. Ein Mann, der sie im Geiste lange verlassen hatte, bevor er in den Krieg zog. Und dann, zehn Jahre später, brachte sie eine Nachricht zu seiner Mutter, kurz vorm Ende des Krieges.

Die Nachricht, die ihr mitteilte, dass er niemals wieder nach hause kommen würde.

Und jetzt würde sie niemals wieder zurück nach hause zu Harry kommen. Sie dachte an ihre Rolle in seinem Leben. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihm tausende Entschuldigungen, die von anderen geschrieben wurde, bringen könnten, und doch würde sie dem Junge, der den Himmel nach ihr absuchen würde, wartend und hoffend, niemals eine Entschuldigung von ihr anbieten können.

Sie hatte auf ihren ersten Jungen gewartet, ihren gelockten Jungen. Uns später hatte sie geschworen, dass sie niemals einen andren Jungen auswählen würde. Schlimm genug, dass er sie verlassen hatte um sie dann, später, für immer und vollständig zu verlassen. (Too much, to have him leave you, and then, leave you again forevermore.)

Dann war sie an einem schönen Morgen über die Winkelgasse geflogen, hatte die kleinen Gestalten beobachtet und die vor Aufregung hellen Stimmen gehört. Sie war in die Eulerei dort geflogen um den Besitzer zu zeigen, dass sie wieder bereit war zu Arbeiten. Doch dann wurde sie von einem Baum von Mann mit dunklen Augen und einem wirren Bart hochgehoben.

Wenig später hatte sie in die leuchtenden grünen Augen eines Jungen geschaut. Ihr Junge. Ihr Harry.

Hedwig bewegte sich im Schnee. Sie kämpfte gegen die Taubheit an, die sich in eine tödliche, winkende Wärme verwandelte. Sie versuchte einen Schrei, durch die Schneeverwehung stolpernd. Doch ihr Schrei war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen und ihre Probleme beeindruckten die Schneeverwehung nicht im Geringsten.

Sie ließ ihren Blick zum Schloss wandern. Normalerweise konnte sie, dank der Nordwinde, ohne Probleme auf die Türme gleiten. Aber jetzt, wo die Sonne mit dem Horizont verschmolz, wirkte die Strecke wie das unendliche Meer.

Ihr scharfer Blick blieb an einer Person in diesem Meer hängen; eine einzige, dunkle, vertikale Silhouette, die sich gegen die weiße Landschaft hervorhob.

Sie driftete zu dieser… nein, nein, das war nicht richtig. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich nicht bewegte. Die Wellen um sie herum waren Nass aber beweglos. Die große, dunkle Person bewegte sich, eine Spur im Schnee hinterlassen, wie die tintigen Spuren auf den Pergamenten, welche sie überbracht hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen—nur einen Moment, so fühlte es sich für sie an—und die dunkle Figur lehnte über ihr, die überbleibende Wärme der letzten Sonnenstrahlen abschirmend.

Hedwig spähte hinauf und die Person kam in ihren Blick. Sie kannte den Mann. Eine Raben ähnliche Person, mit achtsamen Bewegungen und wachsamen Augen. Die anderen Eulen in Hogwarts kümmerten sich nicht um ihn. Er war nicht unfreundlich aber nicht überschwänglich mit Streicheleinheiten und Lob.

Hedwig jedoch erinnerte sich noch an ihn, von dem ersten Mal wo sie in Hogwarts war. Ein kleiner, zurückhaltender Junge, der jeden in der Großen Halle misstrauische beobachtete während er in seinem Frühstück herumstocherte. Er hatte wie ein Kücken gewirkt, welches man zu früh aus dem Nest geworfen hatte. Ein Junge, welcher seine Begeisterung nicht verstecken konnte, an den wenigen Tagen, an denen er einen Brief oder ein Packet bekam.

Er erinnerte Hedwig an Harry.

Der Mann sprach und Hedwig fühlte das Pulsieren der Magie in seinen Worten, das Pulsieren, was bedeutete, dass sie in verstehen können würde. Eine Abwechslung von den quäkenden, bellenden Geräuschen der Menschen bei denen ihr Junge in den Sommerferien lebte.

„Potters Eule, richtig?", murmelte er.

Wäre Hedwig nicht so schwach gewesen, hätte sie den Mann für seine Frechheit gekniffen. _Harry Potters Eule, also wirklich! Als ob eine Eule einem Jungen gehören könnte_. Harry war _**IHR**_ Junge. Menschen verdrehten einfach immer die natürliche Reihenfolge der Dinge. Sie schnaubte schwach, aber empört.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ah, keine Respektlosigkeit beabsichtigt." Sein dunkler Blick wanderte über sie und blieb an ihren verwundeten Flügel hängen.

Die Finger des Mannes berührten vorsichtig die Verbrennung, dann griff er in seine Tasche. Etwas Öliges und prickelndes wurde sanft in die Verbrennung gerieben. Aber die Berührung war weit weg, Meilen entfernt von da wo sie war. Alles war so fern. Dann war dort Dunkelheit und Wärme und sie realisierte, dass sie unter seinem Unhang an seine Brust gedrückt wurde. Sie zitterte vor Erleichterung. Dann wurde ihr Zittern zu Schlottern, so stark dass ihr ganzer Körper geschüttelt wurde. Komisch, dass Hitze sie so Zittern ließ.

Sie spürte die Spitze eines Zauberstabes an ihrem Körper und eine augenblickliche Wärme. Der Schüttelfrost verschwand. Und dann wurde sie zusammengequetscht obwohl die Arme des Mannes sie sanft festhielten. Sie versteifte sich, sich gegen den Druck während.

Als der Umhang weggenommen wurde, war sie erfreut sich vor dem eckigen Nest wieder zu finden, dass sie diesen Morgen verlasen hatte. Sie konnte sogar noch den Rauch riechen, den das Feuer des Schweine ähnlichen Mannes verursacht hatte.

Der Mann lockerte seinen Griff um sie und sie schlug probeweise mit den Flügeln. Die Verbrennung stach zwar immer noch aber die schreckliche Taubheit war verschwunden. Sie hüpfte auf die Schulter des Mannes, ihren Kopf duckend, als der Mann mit seinem Zauberstab das Türschloss berührte und über die Schwelle trat.

Die drei Kreaturen mit denen Harry das Nest teilte saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa in einem großen Raum, starr auf eine leuchtende Box schauend. Alle drei sahen auf, als der Mann eintrat, ihre Münder offen, wie Kücken die gefüttert werden wollten.

„Wo ist er?", fragte der Raben ähnliche Mann.

Im Raum brach der Missklang der Menschen aus, der Schweine ähnliche Mann stand auf und kreischte, die Pferde-Frau hielt sich an seinem Arm fest und zischte und der Ei-Junge rollte sich zusammen und wimmerte.

„Ruhe!", sagte der Mann. Man konnte ihn durch den Lärm kaum hören, doch als er seinen Zauberstab hob wurde es ruhig. Sofort.

„Ich habe etwas gefragt", sagte der Mann, seine Stimme wie zischende Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein. „Und ich möchte mich nur ungern wiederholen."

Die Frau bewegte sich, einen zitternden Arm Richtung Treppe richtend.

Innerhalb von wenigen Momenten waren Hedwig und der Mann an der Seite ihres Jungen. Hedwig hüpfte auf das Kopfende des Bettes und musterte das Kind. Seine Haut hatte einen feuchten Glanz, welcher auf Fieber schließen ließ. Sein nasses Harr klebte an seiner Stirn und die zuckenden Augenlieder wiesen auf die Fieberträume schließen, die er haben musste.

Der Mann kniete sich neben das Bett und seine Haare fielen in sein Gesicht, als er sich über den Jungen beugte. Er neigte seinen Kopf um zu hören, sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich bei jedem schwerem und rasselndem Atemzug des Jungen.

„Du würdest hingehen und meine Ferien verderben, Potter" („You would go and spoil my holidays, Potter")

Hedwig schnappte wegen dieser Bemerkung mit dem Schnabel nach ihm, doch der Mann beachtete sie gar nicht. Er Steckte die Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch lag ein und hob ihren Jungen an, einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ärger? Nein, das war nicht richtig. Hedwig hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, da seine Züge sich schnell glätteten. Er streckte einen Arm nach Hedwig aus und schon spürte sie das zerdrückende Gefühl, als alles um sie herum dunkel wurde. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, ragte das Schloss vor ihnen auf.

Ein eher unangenehmer Weg zum Reisen, ihrer Meinung nach.

Hedwig begab sich wieder auf die Schulter des Mannes, als er das Schloss betrat und in den Krankenflügel eilte. Er legte den Jungen in ein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann machte er eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und beschwor eine Sitzstange für sie. Doch sie ignorierte sie, und flog vorsichtig auf das Bett neben Harry. Der Mann machte ein komisches Geräusch als er sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum eilte.

Schatten füllten den Krankenflügel. Das einzige Licht kam von einigen wenigen Kerzen, die unter der Bogenförmigen Decke schwebten. Hedwig beobachtete ihren Jungen hin und wieder etwas zurück hüpfend, wenn der Junge sich ruhelos im Schlaf drehte.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam der Mann wieder, Phiolen in seinen Händen. Seine blassen Finger verankerten sich sanft in dem dunkeln, nassen Haar des Jungen, während er eine Phiole nach der anderen gegen die Lippen des Jungen presste. Sein Hals verkrampfte sich etwas, als er schluckte und er stöhnte ihm Schlaf, doch wenig später wurde sein Atmen tiefer und er hörte auf sich ruhelos zu bewegen.

Der Mann legte ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen, holte die Brille aus seiner Tasche und legte sie sanft auf den Tisch neben dem Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf den unbequemen Stuhl daneben. Eine lange Stille erfüllte den Raum, als er und Hedwig den schlafenden Jungen beobachteten.

„Ich muss bald gehen.", murmelte er, seine langen Arme auf den Knien abstützend. Er streckte eine Hand aus uns spielte mit der Bettdecke.

„ich habe Pflichten zu erledigen", er runzelte die Stirn und korrigierte sich. „andere Pflichten". Er schaute zum Kamin. „Jemand sollte ihn beobachten…Poppy…"

Dafür kniff Hedwig ihn dieses Mal wirklich in seinen Handrücken. Er zuckte zurück und funkelte sie an. Hedwig starrte trotzig zurück. _Jemand sollte ihn beobachten_. Sie ließ sich ganz sicher nicht so beleidigen.

Der Mann musterte die Eule und ein schiefer Ausdruck stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich nehme an, dass weiter Aufpasser nicht erforderlich sind."

Er stand auf, reumütig seinen Handrücken reibend. Er trat vom Bett weg und ging, blieb jedoch noch mal stehen und drehte sich um bevor er verschwand. Seine Augen waren voll Schatten und dieser komische Gesichtsaudruck erschien wieder auf seinen Zügen. Nein, definitiv kein Ärger.

„Aber nur weil du den Job unbedingt haben willst. Der Junge braucht jede Hilfe die er bekommen kann.", er musterte das schlafende Kind nochmals. „Ich werde am Morgen wiederkommen. Versuch ihn solange davon abzuhalten sein Leben in Gefahr zu bringen."

Und mit einem letzten Blick verschwand die schwarze Figur durch die Türe.

Hedwig ließ sich auf der Matzratze nieder, nahe neben dem warmen Körper. Ihr Junge drehte sich um, seine Arme sanft um sie legend und im Schlaf seufzend.

Sie selber blieb wach, ihr Augen immer auf die Türe gerichtet. Sie wusste, dass der Mann wiederkommen würde.

Menschliche Gesichtsaudrücke waren für sie immer noch schwer zu erkennen, aber sie verstand jetzt. Da war kein Ärger in seinen Zügen gewesen.

Feindseligkeit, Widerwille aber auch Loyalität und Sorge- der Drang den Jungen zu beschützen; eine geschworene Pflicht. Sie wusste das alles, weil sie das selbe Gefühlt hatte, als sie Harry das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Als sie sich ausgesucht hatte ihn zu ihrem Jungen zu machen.

Der Mann mit den schwarzen Augen hatte ebenfalls gewählt.

Hedwig hatte es gesehen und Ruhe und Frieden erfüllten sie.

Harry war auch sein Junge


End file.
